L'amour zombifié
by Iolana2505
Summary: Alice ancienne tueuse, fini sa sœur sur les bras deux potes derrière elles et l'amour en pleine face qui commences à arriver. Mais sur une planète remplie de décérébré, ou les derniers survivant sont devenue des monstres que leur arrivera-t-il
1. Chapter 1

Sous la pluie Alice fixait le cadavre d'un de ses coéquipiè qui avait été bouffé jusqu'au os;  
Alice attrapa la main de l'enfant qui était juste à côté d'elle, l'enfant aux longs cheveux blonds qui fixait sa grande sœur avec des yeux apeurés, le monde dégénérait trop vite;  
Il n'était que quatre mais pas les meilleurs contre un groupe, il y avait Alice avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux émeraudes habillés d'un simple short et d'un haut à courte manche qui était troué à certains endroits, avec des baskets à ces pieds qui n'étaient plus en très bon état;  
Sa petite sœur Amélia qui avait des cheveux blonds comme leur mère et des yeux aussi magnifiques que sa sœur mais avec quelque reflet bleus, Amélia portait une simple robe blanche, qui n'était plus vraiment blanche a faute de la saleté, cette petite n'avait que 10 ans, elle avait 15 ans de moins que les trois autres;  
Ensuite c'était Jeck un jeune homme de vingt cinq ans comme Alice aux cours cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus comme l'océan, habillé de basket et d'un pantalon clouté, ses armes bien cachées comme Alice ;  
Et la dernière la petite copine de Jeck et la meilleure amie d'Alice Recka, elle avait de cour cheveux à qui il restait un peu de coloration rouge qu'ils avaient trouvées dans une ville dévastée, elle avait un haut ou les manches avaient été arrachés du sang séché sur ses habits des chaussures complètement mortes et ses yeux noirs/marrons dans lesquelles on pouvait voir de la haine et du dégout ,  
Mais ce qui inquiétait les amoureux était comment Alice pourrait finir, l'avenir ne serait jamais beau;  
Marchant vers un endroit où ils seraient en sécurité sans ces zombies, ces décérébré voilà comment ils les appelaient;  
Les yeux d'Amélia brillèrent toute joyeuse en regardant quelque chose dans un ancien magasin de jouer;

 _ **Là – bas je veux ça, cria Amélia en courant vers le magasin**_

Alice criait le prénom d'Amélia sans s'arrêter pour qu'elle revienne, mais au moment où elle faillit se faire bouffer quelqu'un tira et le décérébrer tomba, Alice arriva près de sa sœur et vu un enfant avec un chapeau de cowboy avant qu'elle puisse remercier l'enfant un groupe arriva,

 _ **Carl qu'as-tu fait une meute va arriver, dit un homme avec les cheveux noirs/gris qui avait l'air d'être le chef  
Mais un rôdeur allait attaquer la petite fille , répondit le certain Carl  
Merci d'avoir sauvé ma sœur gamine, dit Alice en baissant sa tête  
Alice ! Amélia on t'a déjà dit de ne pas partir comme ça, cria Jeck  
Vite on doit se dépêcher les décérébrer arrivent, cria Recka  
Attendez , ou allez-vous ? Demanda Carl  
Désolé on doit s'en aller , vous aussi vous feriez mieux de partir dit Alice en souriant **_

Le groupe d'Alice commença à partir aussi vite qu'il pouvait éviter les rôdeurs .  
Le père de Carl fixa le groupe qui venait de partir, il regarda les siens et partit lui aussi .  
Alice ne se rappelait plus quand elle avait vu un groupe d'humains pour la dernière fois .  
Du côté de Carl son père le regarda .

 _ **Tu as bien fait Carl , ne t'inquiète pas , dit le père de l'enfant en lui mettant une tape dans son dos  
Rick , nous devrions aller là-bas ? ? Demanda une femme de la trentaine aux cheveux blancs en montrant un magasin à plusieurs rue d'où ils étaient  
Oui , nous passerons la nuit là-bas , allons-y , mais Carol vas-tu bien tu es blanche , dit Rick en la fixant  
Oui ne t'inquiète pas Rick répondit Carol **_

_**Et là-bas ses pas le groupe que Carl a sauvé la petite fille ? Demanda un rouquin  
Tu as raison Abraham marmonna Rick **_

Le groupe de Rick entra dans le magasin , Alice se retourna armer aillant en joue la tête de Rick  
Ils fixèrent Rick et commencèrent à aller au bout du magasin ,


	2. Chapter 2

_**Allons vers le fond du magasin, venez avec nous dit Alice en les fixant**_

Un archer se tourna vers Rick,

 _ **Qu'es qu'on fait Rick ? Demanda l'archer prés à déguéner une flèche dans la tête d'Alice  
Suivons les mais tu as raison fessons attention au cas où, répondit Rick en fessant baisser l'arme de l'archer, **_

Rick s'approcha d'Alice, qui elle fixait sa sœur qui jouait par terre

 _ **Je suis Rick le chef de ce groupe, vous avez déjà rencontré mon fils Carl dit il en fixant son fils,  
Enchanté moi c'est Alice la petite fille qu'a sauvée votre fils est Amélia ma sœur  
Mon fils à bien fait d'arriver, alors répondit Rick en rigolant  
Oui Amélia ne comprend pas ce que sont les décérébrés dit Alice en fixant ça sœur,  
Bons sang ! ! Vous avez un bébé ! Cria Recka moins fort, mon Dieu comment cette crevette a pus survivre ! Dit Alice en étant surpris,  
C'est vrai que ça doit faire longtemps que vous n'avez pas vu de bébé dit Carol  
Depuis le début de cette horreur le dernier bébé que j'ai vu c'est Clarisse dit Alice en souriant  
C'est Judith, la fille de Rick nous dit la femme avec un grand sourire  
Ah ,,, aidez-moi, au secoure hurlait Amélia en pleurant  
Mon Dieu Amélia, putain ses pas comme ça qu'on va s'en sortir gueula Alice énervée **_

Alice sortit son arme et tira, elle toucha la tête du zombie du premier coup,  
Pendant que Jeck attrapa le bras d'Amélia,

 _ **Vous n'arrivez pas à la retenir, faites attention dit Rick le chef en rigolant  
Elle n'as pas compris qu'ils étaient plus humain, la dernière fois elle a rien dit elle la laisser s'approcher d'elle  
Vous aller faire quoi d'elle si elle vous dérange ? Questionna Abraham  
On a vu un panneau pour le Terminus on va l'envoyé là-bas et on continuera notre chemin  
On peut dire qu'il y a eu un problème ils sont tous, mort du moins pour la plupart dit Carol en posant les yeux sur Amélia,  
Qu'es qu'on fait d'elle, du coup ? Demanda Jeck  
Je ne sais pas essayons de la refourguer à des gens qui ont un endroit sur, proposais-je  
Pourquoi ne gardez-vous pas votre sœur avec vous ? Demanda Rick  
Parce qu'elle finirais par nous tuer  
Pourquoi finirait-elle par vous tuer demanda Abraham  
Parce qu'elle croit que les décérébré sont ses amies,  
Vous ne lui avez pas expliqué demanda Carol  
On a essayé mais elle ne comprenait jamais, Alice a fini par lâcher dit Jeck en fixant Amélia pour garder un œil sur elle  
L'éloigné de nous la sauverait et nous sauverait marmonna Alice  
Vous ne ressentez pas d'émotion de la donner comme ça à des inconnus demanda Abraham  
Je ne peux pas risquer plus de vie, je dois accomplir la mission que j'ai dit Alice en regardant un numéro qui était écrit sur son bras  
Alors vous allez l'abandonner ! Cria Rick  
Tant qu'elle sera avec nous le monde périra  
Alors vous la sauver dit Carol en ouvrant grand les yeux  
Oui, mais pour ça nous devons trouver quelqu'un qui la protégeras comme on l'as toujours fait  
Alice on peut y aller il n'y a plus de décérébré ! Gueula Recka  
Dans ce cas en revoir, et faites attention à vous pour la suite **_

Le groupe d'Alice sortit tout de suite après ça et parti vers la foret avec Amélia qui était bien tenu par Jeck,  
De son côté Rick était songeur, cette Alice l'intriguait, pourquoi parlait-elle d'une mission  
Qu'es qu'était Amélia la source d'un remède ?  
Non ce n'était qu'une enfant, mais le doute était là,  
Mais de toute façon ils ne se revérrairent plus jamais Alice et son groupe étaient partis dans des pays froids

 _ **Vers ou allons-nous Rick ? Dit Carol en retirant Rick de ses pensées  
Nous irons par là, trouvons on sera bientôt à cour, il n'y avait pas de nourriture dans ce magasin là dit Rick en montrant le chemin à suivre  
Rick il y a une ville pas loin on va chercher des provisions et on continue dit l'archer  
Daryl raison, fessons ça, **_

Dans le groupe deux personnes discutaient de ce qu'ils avaient vu, c'étaient Tara et Maggie

 _ **Ils ne tiennent pas, à cette enfant, avait dit Tara en se souvenant de ce qu'ils disaient  
Peut-être qu'elle est une chance pour las survie ? Se demanda Maggie  
Tu crois qu'on va les revoir ? Demanda Tara en espérant que rien n'arrive à l'enfant  
Certainement pas, ils ne sont pas allé du même coté **_

Au milieu du groupe trois personnes à la peau foncé parlaient eux aussi du groupe d'Alice

 _ **Dites-vous croyez qu'on a bien fait de les laisser partir ? ? Demanda Tyreese inquiet  
T'inquiète pas Tyreese, puis nous aussi on a des enfants, on peut pas en prendre une qui croit que les rôdeurs sont ses amies, marmonna Sasha la sœur de Tyreese  
Rick les auraient surement pris sinon, ses choix sont toujours bon ses comme ça qu'il nous sauve dit Bob en souriant  
Bon allons-y et ne pansons plus à ça exprima Sasha en s'éloignant **_

Du côté d'Alice, les rôdeurs étaient de plus en plus à les suivre et Amélia voulait toujours aller jouer avec les décérébrés  
Entrant dans une maison, en vérifiant avant qu'il n'y avait aucun décérébrés,  
Après ça Alice alla dans le salon où était sa sœur, les yeux d'Amélia avait changé de couleur pour un rouge sang, Alice leva son arme et le positionna sur la tête de sa sœur,


	3. Chapter 3

Finalement Alice laissa tomber son arme et hurla, Amélia regarda sa soeur et souria qui elle commença à courir au loin,  
Alice ne pouvait plus rester ici, non elle voulait tuer Amélia pour ce qu'elle avait causé,  
Alors qu'elle courait de plus en plus vite, elle avait oublié les décérébrés,  
Il fallait qu'elle s'échappe à la fin elle aurait tué Amélia, tous ça parce qu'Amélia était différente, Alice ne pouvait pas supporter ça,  
Du coter de Jeck, Recka et Amélia, ils couraient pour retrouver Alice mais ils n'allaient pas du bon coter, mais ils le comprirent que lorsqu'ils virent le groupes de Rick

 _ **Que faites-vous là ? ? Demanda Rick**_ _ **  
**_ _ **N'avez-vous pas vu Alice ? ? Demanda Recka aussi vite que sa bouche le pouvais**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Quoi ? ? Vous l'avez perdu désolé pour vous mais elle n'est pas ici, ricana Abraham**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Merde, elle a du partir de l'autre côté, dépêchons-nous marmonna Jeck énervé**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pourquoi avez-vous peur ? ? Elle peut sas sortir, questionna Daryl**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Elle n'a aucune arme et connaissant Alice le peu de chose qui la retienne de tout détruire s'était Tim, Alice est une personne assez dangereuse seule, argumenta Recka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dans ce cas nous allons vous aider, répondit Rick en regardant tour à tour les personnes de son groupes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oui, mais pourquoi est-elle partie demanda Glenn**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Amélia est comment on pourrait dire,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Elle envoie ses sentiments aux décérébrés et ils arrivent Alice n'accepte pas sa car du coup ils ne l'attaquent pas mais nous ils nous attaquent, Alice a déjà essayé de la tué mais Tim l'avait arrété, raconta Jeck en coupant la parole à Recka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Alors elle est une sorte de vaccin demanda Carl en fixant Amélia**_ _ **  
**_ _ **D'après le scientifique qui était avec nous, oui son sang sauverais les gens si on ajoutait juste un petit truc, il était le seul à savoir comment le faire mais il a été bouffé raconta Recka en fessant les yeux noirs à Jeck qui rigolait en se souvenant de la mort du scientifique**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé Alix, Alissia ou je s'est pas quoi derrière demanda Abraham**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Car Alice est la seule qui s'est se servir d'une arme mieux que quiconque répondit Recka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Vous êtes certain je suis sûr que je pourrais la battre s'exclama-t-il**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gamin elle a été une tueuse à gage marmonna Recka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bien nous allons dormir nous partirons la chercher demain cria Rick pour que tout le monde l'entende**_ __

De son côté Alice était tombé sur une ville saccagé, détruite, brulé. _ **  
**_Elle avança un peu plus devant une maison qui avait l'air d'un bonne abri pour la nuit elle prit un couteau dans sa main et cassa la porte avec un coup de pied. ** _  
_**Dans le couloir attendant que les décérébrés arrivent mais aucun à première vu, en allant vers une pièce qui ressemblait à une cuisine en entrant une odeur de pourri, un décérébré était pendu en apercevant Alice il s'énerva. _ **  
**_Elle lui enfonça son couteau dans la tête, elle ****chercha de la nourriture dans les placard mais rien juste des croquette pour chat qui pour elle n'était pas assez bon pour sacrifié sa bouche. _ **  
**_Mais bon cette maison été déjà assez bien pour la nuit, Alice avait déjà choisit de partir le lendemain dés lobe, Alice avait comprit assez vite le pire n'est pas les décérébrés mais les humains et leurs folies. ** _  
_**Mais Jeck et Recka ne l'avaient pas vu comme Alice, non eux croyaient que les gens n'étaient pas tous des enfoirés,

Le lendemain dés que le soleil s'était levé, Alice avait commencé à ranger ses affaires qui était éparpillé la chambre dans là qu'elle s'était enfermé. _ **  
**_Ses affaires rangé, elle mit son sac bien et sauta par la fenêtre pour arriver devant la maison et après ça elle essaya d'éviter tous les décérébrés en passant devant un magasin de jeux vidéo les souvenirs lui revenir quand elle, Tim, Jeck, Recka et Aiko s'amusaient à peu prés dans la même boutique. ** _  
_**Le passer aller la rattraper.


	4. Chapter 4

Du coté de Rick , ils étaient partis tôt pour trouver Alice, mais ils étaient encore dans la foret , ils n'auraient sûrement pas le temps de la trouver .

Qui aurait cru , qu'on aurait trouvé la grande Alice ici gueula une voix derrière Alice elle se retourna et vu son ancien meilleure ami

Mec ! Toujours pas devenu un décérébré moi qui aurait cru , merde alors hurla Alice pour énerver son meilleur ami

Sale garce , vient là ma belle , tu m'as manqué dit-il en l'enlacent

Putain Adam , je t'ai cru mort , bon je dois partir mec j'espère qu'on se reverra répondit-elle en s'éloignant de lui

Tu vas ou Alice ? Pourquoi tu t'en vas Alice ? Tu fui quoi cette fois ? Le questionna-t-il

Loin d'ici , j'espère qu'on se reverra Adam lui dit-elle en partant

Oui Alice , a+ lui dit-il en fessant un sourire

Alice partit sans se retourner et continua d'avancer pour sortir de cette ville ou les cadavres traînaient par terre , quelque un essayer de l'attraper , mais Alice zieutait droite à gauche au cas ou un arriverait vraiment à l'attraper .

Le pire c'était qu'Alice n'osait pas entrer dans les maison car vu leur situation la seule chose qui devait rester à l'intérieur été des cadavres et Alice ne voulait pas jouer avec sa vie pour ça , car les maison été sur le point de s'effondrer pour la plupart et d'autres été entièrement brûlés .

Le monde été finit , les gens c'était retourné pour tout détruire , ou ils devenaient même fou .

Rick et son groupe se rapprochaient peu à peu d'Alice

Sa ce peu qu'elle s'est fait dévorer dit Carl énervé d'avoir autant marché pour une personne qu'il connaissait même pas

Non elle ne mourrait pas , mais le mec que je vois là-bas a du l'aider à s'enfuir répondit Recka en montrant un homme s'avançant vers une maison avec d'autre personne

Comment tu sais demanda Carl soucieux

Je le connais c'est tout

Alors , allons le questionner proposa Rick

Oui , enfin on la retrouve et on aura terminé avec eux marmonna Daryl dans sa barbe

Jeck ou vas-tu demanda Recka en voyant Jeck partir vers l'homme

Je vais lui parler dit-il en continuant son chemin jusqu'à l'homme qui n'était personne d'autre qu'Adam

Recka regarda Jeck incertaine , tout le monde le savait Adam pouvait être un monstre quand on l'énervait , il avait toujours protégé Alice après tout à ses yeux elle était une déesse , mais il avait faillit tomber comme Alice , Alice gagnait sa vie sur la tête des personne qu'elle tuait .

Recka avait vu Alice s'éloigner et Adam devenir fou .

Fou d'avoir perdu Alice , fou de ne plus voir son sourire

Jeck s'avança jusqu'où été Adam , entendant un bruit Adam se retourna et en fronçant les sourcils .

Adam , ou est Alice ? demanda Jeck en fixant Adam pour voir si il était nerveux

Non , je n'en sais rien Jeck , mais il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir vas-t'en avant que je te tue ! cria Adam en s'énervant

On devrait pas aller l'aider ? demanda Carol

Non on ira l'aider que si Adam s'énerve plus répondit Alice

Adam , Alice a disparu et c'est Recka qui a son sniper alors , elle ne pourra pas survivre si on l'attaque expliqua alors Jeck

Elle est partie par là-bas dit-il en montrant du doigt une rue complètement ravagé

Merci Adam , à la prochaine exclama Jeck en partant vers Reck


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alice est partie par là montra Jeck à Recka quand il arriva prés d'elle**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Alors, allons par là dit Abraham**_ __

Alors tout le groupe commença à marcher, dans cette rue détruite. _ **  
**_Jeck ****espérait qu'ils arriveraient avant que beaucoup de décérébrés la rattrape. _ **  
**_Alice elle, s'était arrêté sur une route ou les voitures était tous stoppé ça fessait un grand barrage, sur l'une des voitures il était marqué en grand Bienvenue en enfer ****;, ils l'avaient écrit avec du sang pour effrayer les personnes qui passeraient par là. _ **  
**_Alice sourit, monta sur le toit d'une voiture et Hurla, peu à peu les décérébrés arrivaient s'approchant d'Alice comme ils pouvaient, voulait avoir leur repas qui les narguait d'où elle était. ** _  
_**C'était bon Alice __avait son premier plan dé que Recka ****et les autres arriveraient, elle les abandonnerait aux décérébrés pour fuir vers le camion qui était renversé un peu plus loin grâce à ça, elle pourrait semer les décérébrés qui la suivrait. _ **  
**_De leur côté Recka ****avait dit qu'il fallait se séparer en deux groupes un ira __par la forêt pendant que les autres suivrait le chemin. ** _  
_**Donc Rick, Carol, Abrahm, Rosita, Eugene, Tyreese __et Jeck ****était partis par la forêt. _ **  
**_C'était Recka, Glenn, Maggie, Daryl, Bob, Tara, Sasha et Michonne ****qui eux suivaient la route. _ **  
**_Puis ils avaient trouvé une voiture ou ils avaient mis Judith la fille de Rick, Carl avec son arme et Amélia, Rick avait fait la tête et avait eu peur qu'Amélia appelle des décérébrés et qu'ils attaquent ses enfants. ** _  
_**Finalement après plusieurs minutes, il avait accepté. _ **  
**_Dans la forêt Rick regarda Alice de loin qui sautait de voiture en voiture fessant du bruit pour ramener plus de décérébré qu'elle en avait déjà, puis il vit un peu plus loin le deuxième groupe arriver vers Alice. ** _  
_**Rick courut vers le camion pendant que les autres s'occupaient des décérébrés. _ **  
**_Arrivé derrière le camion, Rick vu Alice essayant de se libérer d'un rôdeur, il le tua et embarqua Alice avec lui et de peur qu'elle se sauve, il lui menotta les poignées avec de la corde, il rejoignit les autres qui avait tué les zombies. ** _  
_**En retournant aux camps, le groupe d'Alice resta avec Rick et Alice ne parlait pas à son groupe. _ **  
**_

_**Épilogue**_

Les mois étaient passé, l'été c'était changé en hiver et maintenant l'hiver devenait l'été, Alice et Rick c'étaient au point d'être ensemble, Amélia était morte dévoré par des rôdeurs ce n'était pas le poison qu'il l'avait tué mais les blessures, un bras et une jambe bouffée, Alice n'avait pas pleuré et n'était même pas venu à l'enterrement, elle beugeait pour elle ce n'était pas possible de survivre dans la ville ou ils étaient arrivé, elle avait passé tellement de temps dehors avec les autres.  
Aujourd'hui Alice était seule Jeck et Recka étaient morts, ensemble main dans la main, c'était fini.  
Alice ne pleurait pas non elle se renfermait dans la froideur, même devant Rick et lui il savait qu'il allait la la ville n'avait été sécurisé Alice fut dévoré ce soir.

Le monde avait choisi qui était ça cible


End file.
